midnightclubfandomcom-20200223-history
Traffic Cars
This page is currently UNDER CONSTRUCTION. ( ) 17:24, April 27, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Traffic Cars are non-playable cars that appear driving through the cities. They appear in every Midnight Club game, including Midnight Club: Street Racing, Midnight Club II, Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition, Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition Remix, Midnight Club: Los Angeles and Midnight Club: Los Angeles Remix. Their purpose is to not only decorate the cities they appear in and make them look alive, but also to serve as hazards for other racers. Traffic Cars in Midnight Club: Street Racing TBA Traffic Cars in Midnight Club II TBA Traffic Cars in Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (Remix as well) Most traffic cars in this game only appear in certain races and do not appear outside of races at all. The only exceptions of this are the Honda Civic, Toyota Tacoma, Honda Odyssey, GMC RTS, Mitsubishi Fuso Aero Star and Utilimaster Aeromaster. Should a traffic car be hit, it will swerve making skidding noises and stop. After a while, it will continue driving again. However, if a traffic car is hit hard enough, it will have dents in it and put on its hazard lights. Honda Civic (possibly). ]]This car is among the most common traffic cars and always appears outside of races, though it also does appear in races as well. In some races, it can be found involved in car accidents. Based on the 2000-2005 Honda Civic. It is found in San Diego, Atlanta, Detroit and Tokyo (Remix only) Toyota Tacoma .]]This truck is based on the first generation Toyota Tacoma. It is a common truck and appears during cruise mode as well as during races. It appears in San Diego, Atlanta, and Detroit. Honda Odyssey . ]] This van is based on the second generation Honda Odyssey. It appears in all four cities inside races and during cruise mode. GMC RTS .]]This bus looks very similar to the GMC RTS, however, its rear is a little different from the real bus. The bus appears in San Diego, Atlanta and Detroit (both inside races and during cruise mode) with a different vinyls and destination signs per city. For example, the GMC RTS in Atlanta is based off of a real life MARTA bus due to its MARTA-like vinyls on it. This bus is a hard obstacle, therefore crashing into it almost always puts the player to a complete stop. Pushing it out of the way after crashing into it will get you nowhere. It is replaced with the Mitsubishi Fuso Aero Star in Tokyo. Utilimaster Aeromaster .]]This truck is based off the real life Utilimaster Aeromaster. It only appears in races in San Diego, but appears during cruise mode in Atlanta and Detroit. This truck is another hard obstacle like the GMC RTS, therefore, the player will get nowhere after crashing into it and trying to push it out of the way. Chevrolet Impala SS Taxi . ]]This taxi is based off the real Chevrolet Impala SS in the game. It only appears in races in Detroit. As shown here, it has a black and yellow color scheme and a large front grill. Chevrolet Impala SS Police nears some Chevrolet Impala SS Police. An NPC cop that chases the player can be seen in front of them. ]]These taxis, like the taxi, are based off the real Chevrolet Impala SS and are very similar to the real NPC Police that chase the player. They mostly appear in races in San Diego and can be found in groups, as shown in the picture to the left, or on their way to car accidents (or already at car accidents). They will never chase the player if they speed past them, unlike the real NPC Police. Ford E-350 Ambulance (Detroit) .]]This ambulance is only found in Detroit and is based off the real Ford E-350 Ambulance. It only appears during races. The ambulance has a white and blue color scheme and a red lightbar. It can be found rushing to car accidents or already at car accidents. If it is hit while rushing, it will swerve around and crash. Ford E-350 Ambulance (San Diego) . ]]This ambulance looks more similar to the real life Ford E-350 Ambulance than the Detroit one. It only appears during races in San Diego. It has a red and white color scheme and a red lightbar. It can be seen rushing through the streets, parked on the side of the road, or near accidents. Ford Explorer . ]]This SUV is based on a mixture of the first and second generation Ford Explorer. It has the shape of the first generation Ford Explorer and the rear of the second generation Ford Explorer. Despite being an SUV, this car only appears in races and is very rare inside them as well. Ford F-350 (possibly). ]] This truck is based off the tenth generation Ford F. It is a utility truck and has two traffic cones on its front grill. It only appears in races. Freightliner Century Class C-120 Tanker or San Diego (it is one of them).]]This tanker truck is based off the real life Freightliner Century Class tractor trailers. It is found only in a few races in the cities. Much like with the GMC RTS and Utilimaster Aeromaster, colliding into one of these can be quite a hazard. This is because the player will slow down, if not stop completely if they crash into one of these. Pushing it out of the way will not help at all. Freightline Century Class C-120 Tractor Trailer (possibly). ]]This tractor trailer is also based on the Freightliner Century Class tractor trailers. It is way more common than its tanker counterpart and only appears in races. In races, this truck is mostly used as a road blockage, for many times it will appear directly in front of the racers, giving them little time to turn to avoid hitting it. It can also appear driving around in a few races. Colliding into one of these can cause great damage to the truck and obviously, the player's race position. The truck's trailer is very fragile and can sometimes cause the whole truck to flip over in one crash. If you have collided into one of these, quickly back up and pick up some speed. Category:Vehicles in MCSR Category:Vehicles in MC2 Category:Vehicles in MC3 Category:Vehicles in MCLA Category:Traffic Cars